XMEN: The Beginning of the End
by The Virgo
Summary: Nothing is what it seems, but everything is right. Psylocke is faced with the truth about her worlds Xavier,& Jean Grey. So to save her friends, and not just the ones from her world, she must endure the memories and emotions of all her altered selves.
1. Prologue

**SOMEWHERE IN A STRANGE CITY**

**Earth 295  
**

A slim hooded female figure ran. She was running as fast a she could. She didn't know where she was, or if she was even in the right place. All she remembered were the bright lights before she ended up in this strange place. Behind her men were running. Using their powers against her calling her a traitor to her right a bolt of green light flashed missing her and causing the stone beside her to disintegrate. _Too close!_ She thought. _who are these crazy people???_

Finally she saw a building that looked like a good hiding place, all dark and dead looking. She quickened her pace and ran into it. Inside she could hardly see, but she managed to feel around and squint enough to find what she needed to place in front of the door to keep her pursuers out. Finally after what seemed like more than five minutes she found a few couches and shelves and placed them behind the door. She backed up, and then turned. Placing her hand on the wall she followed it until she felt like she was far enough from the front doors.

After some time she found a door. She lightly pushed open the door, and cautiously leaned forward. Thankfully there was a window in the room. The moonlight was shining through, allowing her to she that she was in some sort of hospital room. Walking inside she noticed a small sleeping bed, and a few tables on the other side. There was also a sink to her front where the window was. She walked to the sink and window. She began to wash her hands and arms, scrubbing the dirt and what ever else had clung to her body since she'd been running. Looking outside the window she noticed the room faced an alley way. It was dark and a there looked to be tons of trash scattered around, but that's not what caught her eyes the most. Behind that she saw the tall twisted, torn, and destroyed skyscrapers of her once beloved city. The place she'd called home since she was a child.

_New York!!!_ Her mind raced with questions. How had this happened? Just yesterday it was bright and sunny. She'd been at the mall with Rogue and Ororo. The sun was so shiny that day that it shone off the fiber glass windows,causing her to squint eyes because it was so bright. Now it was just a dark and disturbed looking. A shadow of what her home use too look like.

Behind her she heard the distant noise as if something was crashing. Then she heard the voices of her pursuers. Not wanting to be found she decided it was time to start using her powers. Turning to the left side of the wall she ran towards it, and phased through to the other side.

**Author note:** So we basically get that this female character is Kitty Pryde. I honestly just didn't know what I was trying to write. It was stuck in my head. I had written this a while back and it seemed like this was way better then the previous Prologue. Before that it would have seem too much with the ideas I had. So I changed it. I like this one better. **EARTH 295 is the age of Apocalypse.**


	2. Not To Distant Past

**Chapter One: A Not to Distant Past.  
Earth 9997**

It was raining outside and you could hear the soft _pitter patter_ as it hit the X-mansion windows. It was a gloomy day, and everyone was inside the library. Jubilee was sitting in an armchair reading the latest issue of Teen People. Kitty Pryde was leaning over the back of the chair reading along with her. Every so often you could hear the two giggling. Logan was standing in front of the window his arms crossed over his chest and looking out with a grim look on his face. To his left was Hank Macoy hanging upside down reading the novel _Frankenstein_ by_ Mary Shelley_. Sitting at the fireplace was Shiro Yoshida using his mutant ability to start a fire, and behind him sitting on the couch sat Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Both snuggling close together with a plaid blanket across their laps.

"You would think having a mutant who controlled the weather would stop this rain." Spoke Logan

"I may controls the weather Logan, but am not it's master." Said Ororo Monroe, she entered the the library holding a tray with mugs. "Besides it's almost September and the rain will soon be turned into snow. Hot chocolate anyone."

Jubilee and Kitty ran up to Ororo and grabbed a mug. They both said "Thanks!" in unison. Jean use her _pyschokinetic_ powers to move two mugs and directed them towards her and Scott. "Thanks Ororo." Shiro grabbed a mug turned towards Hank Macoy. "Do you want one Hank?" Hank raised his head and jumped down. "I do believe I will take one."

Ororo placed the tray down and took the last mug to Logan. "Here this will make you feel better." Logan took it and grunted a response. "I'll take that as a thank you Logan."

"So where's the professor?"Asked Jubilee. "Haven't seen him today and it's already three."

"He's in the Danger room with Rogue, Gambit, and Peter." Ororo took a sip of her mug.

"Hmmmm Peter." Kitty said dreamily. She was looking into space, before she realized what she had said. She turned a bright red and looked back down at the magazine in Jubilee's hands.

Jubilee busted out laughing. "Kitty's got a crush."

"Shut up." Cried Kitty. She turned around and left the room.

"Hey!" Jubilee got up and followed her out of the room. "Wait Kitty. I was just kidding!"

"To be young again." Said Jean. She moved in closer to Scott.

"I like you just the way you are Jeanie."Scott cupped her face and kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Kitty I'm sorry I made fun of you." Jubilee had followed Kitty into the Kitchen. She still didn't want to talk to her.

"I don't care. I'm not going to talk to unless you bare who your crush is?" Kitty sat down at kitchen table. She looked at the two guys standing in front of the stove.

"Alex, are you sure you know how to cook. I mean it looks gross. What is it suppose to be anyway?"

"Kurt, it's not that bad. I promise it taste better than it looks. Come on try it." Alex moved a wooden spoon towards the Kurt's fuzzy blue face. Kurt turned his head the other way putting his hand over his mouth.

"I doee..." Alex shoved the spoon into Kurt's open mouth. Kurt unwillingly swallowed, then gagged make a scrunched up face. "That's _horrible_ Alex!"

Kitty and Jubilee started to crack up at Kurt's sudden burst. "Actually Kitty," Jubilee moved into the seat next to her. "I think Alex is one fine piece of a man." She stared Alex laughing as Kurt took the spoon and smacked Alex in the head with it. She Admired the toned muscles in his back and the long blond locks he was currently sporting. He didn't look anything like his older brother Scott, and that's what was so good. He was wilder, and sought adventure, while Scott was all business and a boring old fart. Jubilee wondered why Jean was married to him. It must have been the sex because Jubilee couldn't stand how Scott was always bossing everyone around, even when they weren't on a mission.

"Scott's brother." Kitty , a bit too loud. Alex turned around and looked at them. "Oops." She spoke softly.

"Hello ladies." Alex walked towards them took one of the kitchen chairs and turned it around. Sitting on it backwards Alex smirked and then showed his teeth. "You called Ms. Kitty?"

Kitty giggled lightly. Jubilee put her head in her hands with a small laugh. "We're even now Kitty."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Danger room Rogue was stopping a robotic android from knocking Gambit almost unconscious. She had just smashed it into a tin can when she felt a blast hit her in the back. She was thrown forward from the intensive lazer beam. She quickly picked herself up from the indent she had created on the ground. Shaking her head she rose up, and took a couple of pieces of concrete out of her hair.

"Yo okay Chere?" Asked Remy Lebeau. He walked over towards her. A look of concern on his face.

"Ah'm made of steel a'most sugah. No need ta git ah'worked up ova little ol' me!" She smiled at him. "But ya beta look behind yo'self."

She spoke to late. Another android came up behind Gambit and knocked him down. Rogue laughed and flew towards it, picked it up and started flying higher. When she reached the top of the Danger Room she dropped in to the ground. It made a crunch sound and didn't move again. Rogue flew towards another robot, forgetting about Gambit and focused on the training instead.

"You all must focus your powers on the obstacles at hand. In the future who knows what you will have to face." Professor Xavier's voice could be heard threw the speakers inside the Danger Room. "You all have five more minutes before you are finished. I am upgrading the training program."

All of a sudden four Sentinels appeared. SURRENDER MUTANTS. Responded one of them. They began moving slowly towards them, sending out little balls with sleeping gas in them, one even sent out rockets at Gambit. He bailing dodge it before they exploded on the opposite side of him.

"Why are we fighting Sentinels?" Asked Colossus. He armored up and ran to one of the Sentinels. He move his arm back and punched it. "This seems to easy to me." The words seemed to jinx him, because next a Sentinel that was cross the way wrap it's metal cord around his body. Colossus was up in the air in an instance. "Get me down!" He yelled.

"You must work together X-Men. Become a team." Xavier spoke into their minds.

"Gambit take out the Sentinel next to ya. Ah'm gunna help Colossus with 'is big roach." Flying towards Colossus she slamed into the side of the Sentinel knocking it off balance. She then pulled on the cord extending from the Sentinel's hand, ripping it clear off. She slowly let the cord and Colossus land on the ground. "Okay Sugah, time ta put these machines ta sleep."

"I agree." Colossus stood next to Rogue. Gambit did a back flip and was next to Colossus.

"Let's do dis." Gambit charged up a playing card. "Just say when Chere."

"NOW!"

All three of them ran towards the last remaining Sentinel. Rogue rose into the air and punched it in the head. Gambit threw card after card that he charge up with _kenetic enery_. Each card smashing into the stomach of the machine. He even landed one on what would have been the Sentinels groin had it been human. Colossus grabbed the right leg and used all his strength to lift it's foot off the ground. The Sentinel feel to the ground, Rogue landed on it and ripped into the Metallic substance taking out it core the machine then disappeared.

The rest of the holograms also disappeared and everyone was standing in the Danger Room as it originally was, just a room.

"Good job X-Men. I am very proud of you. You all may leave now." The Professor spoke into the microphone. "I will be in my office if anyone needs me."

"What a workout." Said Rogue. She walked to the door and headed down the hall. "Ah'm gunna take a nice hot shower."

"Want company _Petit_?" Gambit walked up beside her, a smirk on his face.

Rogue grabbed Gambit's jacket collar "How bout Ah pound ya instead?"

"Point taken Chere." Gambit walked off towards the elevator. _No sense in pissing that woman off more._ He thought to himself.

"See you at dinner Rogue." Colossus waved and headed after Gambit.

"Yeah, bye." Rogue enter the Girls Locker Room to take her shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma Frost sat on her bed reading a novel. I wasn't a good as the romance novels she was always reading, but if she wanted to prove that she was a woman, more than Jean Grey, she'd have to bare with the dull book. Ever since she had stepped foot into the Xavior School for Gifted Youngsters she wanted Scott Summers. Who cared that he was married to Jean or half her age. Emma wanted him, and she always got what she wanted. _Always_ Turning over onto her other side she placed the book down. She had started on Chapter One an hour ago, but wasn't even through half of it. She put it down with a sigh.

_I hate this!_ She thought._ I rather be using my powers to draw his attention to me, but no, Jean has a telepathic connection with him. That bitch, if only there was some way to get that link severed. Maybe while she's sleeping._ Emma crackled a bit at her thought. It would have been fun to invade Scotts mind and control how he reacted towards her. Maybe a kiss, a suductive touch. _Or more._ She thought.

Emma had learned to keep her mind closed completely since her arrival at the mansion. She had thought of how handsome Scott was, and how it would be nice to have that man as hers when all of a sudden Jean Grey invaded her mind. She pretty much told Emma that Scott was off limits. It had pissed her off that Jean had taken it upon herself to go into her mind. She was about to send a _psionic force blast_ into Jeans mind when Professor Xavier interfered. Emma knew she'd have her day when Jean would be unable to protect herself. And when that day came she's be there. Ready to strick and replace Jean with herself at Scott's side.

Emma sat up instantly. She felt something strong and powerful. Some thing that hadn't been there before. She sensed that it was somewhere in New York. Getting up out of her bed she stepped towards her bedroom window scanning the city with her mind. _There you are_. She thought._ I think I want to know what you are._ Emma grabbed her white jacket and headed out the door to towards the stairs. If she sensed it so did the Professor and Jean Grey. She'd beat them to it though.

**Authors Note:** **Earth 9997** is referred to Ultimate Universe. So when I put these down you can know that they are alternate worlds.  
Just so everyone is clear on this. The following people in this fanfic are the following ages in this fanfic.  
Jean Grey-24, Scott Summers-27, Jubilee-18, Kitty Pryde-16, Emma Frost-18, Rogue-22, Remy Lebeau(Gambit)-25, Peter Rasputin(Colossus)-22, Alex Summers-21, Kurt Wanger-21, Ororo Monroe-29, Hank Macoy-33, Logan-?, Professor Xavio-59 **Also I will not be using that stupid Anna Marie name for Rogue. I just find it annoying because she never had a real name to begin with.**


	3. Delirium

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Delirium-Earth 9997  
**

Outside of the New York City Asylum was a peaceful scene. Birds were chirping and butterflies where soaring across the sky. Even worker bees seemed to be having a wonderful day collecting pollen. Anyone outside the asylum that was walking by wouldn't think of the people inside of it. Wouldn't be thinking of the purple haired blue eyed girl sitting inside one of the white padded rooms.

They put her into a straight jacket after she tried to stab someone with a knife. It disappeared after the guards had tackled her. They couldn't find the knife. I bothered them that they didn't know where it was or how she got it..

She sat against the wall just staring into space. The drugs they had given her had finally kicked in and she felt a sort of peacefulness. No worries almost, except for the fact that she felt she forgot why she was even here in the first place. It had something to do with a person, but she couldn't remember who. She couldn't remember if she was here to save them or destroy them.

Down the hall a door opened and a woman's voice could be heard. "Doctor Collins wants to make sure that this patient is fully dosed. Last week she claimed to be from a different universe."

"Why would she say that Doctor Andrews." Asked another female voice.

"It's a fantasy so that she doesn't have to deal with the fact that she tried to kill her friends. It's quite strange really, most of them are in comas. Only the teacher, a Professor Xavier and one former student Jean Grey seemed to have not been harmed in any way. They visit her, but we always make sure to have a least three guards with them. Who knows when she'll try to attack them again." Answered Doctor Andrews. "They will be here at two. Since you're new Ms. Jones I'll go with you and show you want you need to do. It's important to be very careful with her though."

They walked to the door that held the patient. The door was opened and they entered. The girl moved instinctively towards the far wall. She had a feeling that she was in danger. She remembered that this was the doctor who had her placed in the jacket.

"Good morning Betsy. We want to take you out of these restraints, but you have to promise to behave. Will you do that?" Asked Doctor Andrews.

Betsy nodded her head. She didn't want to be in these things. Her arms hurt, and she had a muscle that kept twitching because she couldn't move her right arm.

"Okay. Your friends will be here today to see you. I'm going to allow you to go back to your room. But you can't do anything disruptive. I don't want to have to put you back in these again today. Understand?" The doctors voice sounded like she was talking to a child.

The doctor and nurse Jones each walked on either side of Betsy. Betsy herself just walked with her head down. She was too tired to care where they were taking her. When they reached her room they unlocked her door and let her inside.

"Get some sleep Betsy. You look tired, we'll be back at two." Doctor Andrews closed the door and turn to leave. "I'm leaving the door unlocked Betsy. If you can't sleep you may go into the recreation room." Doctor Andrews then left.

Betsy sat on the bed then laid back staring at the ceiling. She had a headache. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds outside. It was a peaceful sound and she soon found her self asleep.

XOXOXOXO

15104

"Betsy?" Said a familiar male voice. "Betsy!" It repeated. "Wake up! We're going to be late for school."

Betsy opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend Bobby Drake standing above her. "I'm up." She mumbled. She rose from the bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Stretching her arms into the air she felt her right arm pop slightly. "Much better."

She walked to her closet and opened it. She picked out a light blue spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of black jeans. Standing in her night shirt and underwear she turned to Bobby. "You mind?" Her voice was light and playful.

"Not at all. I love looking at you. I'd prefer nothing on you, but I can settle for this right now." Bobby wore a devious grin on his face.

"Oh stop." Betsy threw her night shirt in his face. She pulled on the jeans and shirt. Walking towards her night stand she brushed her hair, and grabbed her lip gloss. She ran in her bathroom brushed her teeth and applied the lip gloss. "Let's go." She grabbed her back pack and headed out of her room.

In Bobby's truck Kitty was already waiting and Kurt buffed into the back seat next to her. They were making puppy eyes at each other. Betsy laughed at them. She still couldn't believe that Kurt had really asked her out. She was happy though. They seemed right for each other.

They arrived at school five minutes after the bell rang. It didn't bother them though. They were the most popular people as Brookes Dale High. Aside from Jubilee, John Allerdyce, Pedro Frederick and Wanda Maximoff, and her brother Pietro. But they were popular only because they were the ones everyone were afraid of. They had exposed them selves as mutants their freshman year. They called themselves The Brotherhood. Of coarse Bobby, herself, Kitty and Kurt weren't afraid of them. They had already proven that at the Senior-Junior prom last year.

The Brotherhood wanted to make the prom a really rememberable one and decided they were going to burn and trash the football field. They succeeded. When they had got there is was on fire, John Allerdyce had used his powers to control the fire. Jubilee and Wanda were using their to crush the power lines and to crush the bleachers. Pedro just sat there laughing and clapping like a idiot.

Bobby took care of John, Kitty was dealing with Pedro, Kurt was buffing around causing Jubilee to play target practice. Betsy had to deal with Wanda. Pietro was actually at the dance with a girl. And had no idea what was happening until later. It was hard to fight in a long red prom dress. But Betsy had used her telepathy to control Wanda for a bit, until Wanda had used her to throw Betsy back into the bleacher. Betsy's dress caught fire, and she wound up concerning her self with not burning to death. When Bobby realized that she was on fire he left John and helped her.

After she was fine they had disappeared. Bobby put the fire out and they headed back to the X mansion. Later on while they were sitting in the living room watching tv. Kitty came running and turned to the local news station. Their school was on the eleven o clock news. The prom had be cut short, and everyone went home. Later on at school everyone knew who did it. They just couldn't prove it.

Betsy walked up the steps holding hands with Bobby. She kissed him on the cheek and headed to her first period class Biology. I was a boring class, the teacher never shut up, and always complained about the atmosphere. Besty prepared to faze out again when a note was thrown onto her desk. Looking over she say her friend Lorna Dane sitting beside her. Lorna had a big smile on her face. She pointed to the note, and mouthed _Read it_. Besty opened it and began to read it.

Oh my gawd! Like Pietro has been totally checking you out lately.  
I know you have Bobby and all but Pietro seems to dig you  
Even though he's a mutant and part of the Brotherhood. He's nothing like Wanda and her friends.  
I think you should talk to him. He's really sweet too.  
I like dropped a library book, stop smiling, I do read too. Well anyway  
He totally helped me and gave me this smile that made me melt.  
Talk to him during track today. I'll be right with you there.

Betsy looked over towards the door. Pietro was looking bored just like everyone else as the teacher continued to yap. Betsy had to admit he was good looking. His blond hair was so blond it looked white. And he had a strong jaw line, along with a killer track body. She knew he didn't use his powers much. Especially during track meets and competitions. He was really fast too. She'd seen him running really early in the mornings. Sometimes normal, and other so fast that she's only see a blur. She was still looking at him when he turned around and stared right at her. She quickly turned her face down at the desk.

It was a bad move because her head started to pound. Betsy put her hand to her head rubbing the nerve, but it didn't seem to work. The pain increased and Betsy closed her eyes. She heard more they felt the objects in the class room moving. It was making a very loud noise and everyone was screaming or crying. Images were flashing before her eyes. A woman she didn't know who was catching on fire and then destroying everything. There was New York destroyed and strange machines as tall as buildings walking around. A man who was killing millions of people, and mutants calling himself a king were moving so rapidly that when Betsy opened her eyes they were glowing a bright purple. The hand that was at her forehead had something extending from it. Betsy rose rapidly placing both hands on her head now. She let out a shrieking scream not hearing anyone else around her, not even Lorna who was calling her name.

Betsy couldn't control her power anymore. She felt over whelmed and felt the thing on her hand move to her palm. It felt like three small daggers. An image flashed into her mind. She screamed again and on impulse she wiped her arm and hand back and threw them.

Lorna quickly rose in the air and sent a magnetic shield over the class. Barely making it in time to stop the projections. In a instant Pietro had Besty in his arms and was out of the door so fast that anyone had time to blink.

In the process of the multiple visions, and of the speed that Pietro was going Betsy fainted in his arms. Pietro kept running until he was far enough from the high school. When finally he stopped he was in front of the X-Mansion. Pietro thought about knocking on the door, but thought better of it. Instead he ran to the back of the house and looked for Betsy's room.

He found it on the third try. Laying her onto her bed he touched her forehead, brushing a few purple strains of hair away. She was beautiful. She had luscious full lips, that made her Asian face more exotic, a body that was in perfect shaped, but that honestly didn't matter. He remembered her when she use to be in her real body. She was as beautiful then as well. He was just as attracted to her then, then he was now. Something about her was so intoxicating to him. He was tempted to join her X-Men, just so he could be next to her. To hear her laugh and speak. He sat on the edge of her bed. Looking at her sleeping. How long he waited to be able to have just a few moments with her without her X-Men buddies.

Leaning down he lowered his face towards hers. He thought to himself._ Am I her prince, should I kiss this sleeping beauty and wake her from her eternal sleep. _He laughed at that idea. But he would kiss her anyhow. Just to feel those lips, to have a small taste of her on his mouth. He leaned all the way in and placed his lips onto Besty's. She sighed and seemed to stir a bit.

He had start to move away from her when her voice stopped him.

"Pietro? So you woke up this eternal Beauty?" Her voice held a ring of playfulness.

Pietro looked a bit baffled. "How'd, you just sat there???? Why."

Betsy entered his mind._ Because I wanted you to kiss me. My body may have been unconscious but I am telepathic. Besides I liked the way you though about me_. "It made me feel good." she finished saying.

She lend into him, placing one hand onto his thigh and the other into his face and jaw she asked him a question. "Would you have really joined the X-men???" Her face was inches from his. Pietro showed no signs of nervousness nor did she read any in his mind. He was more confident then any boy or man she'd met before.

"Yes. In a heart beat, if _you_ wanted me to."

Betsy leaned in completely and started kissing Pietro. She felt on fire as he pulled her into his arms. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, when Betsy climbed into his lap. They were kissing and touching each other as if they were lost lovers and had finally found each other. Pietro broke the kiss and looked at her.

"If you want me to, I won't ever hide my mind from you. I want you to read my mind at your will." His lips were inches from her. "I'd rather you know everything, then nothing about me at all."

She looked at him and smiled. _As you wish._ And she began kissing him again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Betsy woke up with a start. She was back in the ward. _Was it only a dream_. She thought. _It felt so real though._ She didn't understand why it was happening to her. Every time she closed her eyes she was a different Besty. She knew she was someone else but she couldn't interact with them. There was a mental block that continuously sloped her from interfering. To understand why this was happening.

The door opened and Doctor Andrews walked in. "They are here. Let's not keep them." She reached out and took Betsy towards the visitation room. When they walked in Betsy saw Professor Xavier and Jean Grey. They had sober looks on their faces. As the doctor walked out three men walked in. And instantly slumped to the floor after the door closed.

"Psylocke?" Said Jean Grey. "Scott died today. His brain waves went off the charts then just stopped. The machines were stopped too. I couldn't even save him, even with the Pheonix within me still." She had red rimmed eyes. She looked down.

"What did you do Psylocke?" The Professor was looking at her but entered her mind instead of speaking. _Your powers were out of control about half an hour ago. Why did you kill Scott?_

"I didn't kill him." Betsy's voice was cold. She looked up and her eyes were glowing. "You can keep in here as long as you want Xavier, but I'll get out sooner or later. When I do I will be coming for you. Not even your powers are stronger than mine anymore."

_"That's true. That is why you are here. Until we find out why you are attacking all of us you'll remain here." _The Professor looked into her eyes_._

Betsy looked at both Jean and Xavier. Her head had ached, part of her was confused. Did she just threaten her friends, the only family she had left. Slowly images of the last few days played through her head. She was sitting next to Hank, and Scott. They were the first to get the psychic knife jammed into their skulls. Next was Kitty, who disappeared after being cut by the blade. Kurt, Rogue and Ororo were in Comas like Scott had been. But they would never wake up, she knew. She had used the strongest of her powers on them. Then she remembered Warren.

_"Besty! What are you doing?" He ran in front of her. Sadness in his eye's but also determination. Determination to stop her. She couldn't let that happen_

_"Warren I am truely sorry, but the Besty you knew and loved is dead. She will never be alive in this world again." She raised her psychic knife but Logan had interfered. He'd knocked her onto the floor. Claws bearing and huffing like a bear did when someone was messing with his cubs._

_"She don't smell right Bub. She smells like she's tanted by something." He started walking to wards her._

_I need Logan alive, she thought. He's the only one I know I can trust. Logan ran for her, but Betsy was faster. She slid under him, and punched him in the stomach. Then she flipped him over and stuck her psychic into his neck. She'd hoped that he had recieved the incripted messages once he was in a coma for three days. After that he'd wake up. She dropped him to the ground._

_Warren came up behind her. Grabbing her he started to fly , but Besty flipped around onto his back and took hold of his neck. "Forgive me." She whispered and snaped Warrens neck. They both fell to the floor. She skid onto her knees and then rose. Jean was running at her. Her powers at their fullest even with the Phoenix inside. Besty looked at her and cocked her head to one side. Jean rose up into the air and was thrown into the far back wall._

_Besty eyes slid to their left and she saw behind her Professor Xavier. _

_"As powerful had Jean was she'd never been able to not create destruction while using the Phoenix, but you Betsy._ _You've kept everything one and thing contained in this room. How is that possible?"_

_"I just is professor." Besty turned to the Professor and raised her hand. " Now it's your time."_

_The professor used his telepatic powers to overmind Betsy. She knelt to the floor, holding her head, teeth gritting she looked at the Professor. He didn't look like the professor, and then she fell over eyes sliding shut. Barely visible figures apparched her. _

_'I will need to moniter her. She has powers greater than those of Jeans, but I believe she is being helped by someone outside our realm. Take her to the room"_

_And Besty felt no more._

Images ran through her mind, but she'd remembered now. And she knew what was really happening to her world, and the next. She let go of her head and took a sip of water that was beside her. Locking up her mind she looked at the Professor and Jean. And she spoke "Every universe is going to collapse into each other. Everyone you were, to become will merge and become a subhuman. And in that glimpse you will see what you truly are. There's nothing you can do to stop it. The shifts in reality have already begun. The outcome depends on which side you choose" Besty rose up. " I've said what I needed. We are done here." She turned around and head for the door, then turned. "Your values,even loved ones may no longer excist. Your time is running out."

She headed down the hall to her room. She laid back on the bed closing her eyes and drifting to a nice soft blissful sleep. She knew why she allowed herself get caught. And she realized that many of her friends had risked their life for a meaningless leader. She didn't have time to feel her sorrow now. When the time came she'd shed those tears for her family. She was stronger than them and even stronger in her sleep and no one could touch her, and that each universe during dreams could be breached.

**Authors Note: EARTH 9997 is referred to as Earth X. I never read the comics with this world, but I did read A0A. I totally love that series.**

**Earth 15104 is What Comes Tomorrow, or something. I just needed some terms for worlds and all.  
**

Doesn't Psylocke kick ass. I promise that everyone will learn why she is this way. At first I thought of having Emma Frost go nuts because let's face it she's crazy, but then I thought of the Scott thing. Reviews are always welcomed too. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. If making Xavier a bad guy pushes your buttons or anything like that. Also I'm using the majority of X-Men from Amazing X-Men, Astonishing X-Men, Age of Apocalypse, etc. Any bad guys you can think of that you want in here just PM me and I talk it over with you. I love people with input.

**P.S. I found that I had mistakenly mispelled Betsy name. If you notice any please let me know. Thanks. 8D**


	4. From the Inside

**Authors Note:** I've noticed that a lot of people have been going to my Story Page. I know this sounds retarded and all, but it would be nice if you read what I right that you could possibly comment on my work.. If you want to bad mouth it go ahead, it's a free world. With that said I thought I maybe I'd use a little bit of lyrics to refer to a fellow mutant. Before you read everything after the first verse guess who it is. 8P. Also I don't own the lyrics.

**Chapter Three: From The Inside.**

_I don't know who to trust  
__no surprise  
__everyone feels so far away from me  
__heavy thoughts sift through dust  
__and the lies_

**Earth-**_1191 ()_

October 2, 1988

She had run as hard as she could have. She just wanted to get away from her. She couldn't believe that her mama was only using her for her powers. Of course her mama had said she loved her, but once Rogue had touch her she had her mama's memories flooding into her body so fast. She saw all the ideas and scams that her mama had planed. The memories went so far that Rogue knew that her mama had a friend Destiny search for someone like her with Destiny's mutant powers.

Rogue stopped running. She had reached the side of the Mississippi River. She sat down beside the waters edge. Tears were streaming down her checks at a rapid pace. _Ah thought mama loved meh. Ah thought she cared, an' now Ah find he was liein the whole tyme._ Rogue looked out over the Mississippi. Her decision already made. She'd be leaving when night feel. She didn't know where she'd go but she couldn't stay here any more.

_Trying not to break  
__but I'm tired of this deceit  
__every time I try to make myself  
__get back upon my feet  
__all I ever think about is this  
__all the tiring time between  
__and how  
__trying to put my trust in you  
__just takes so much out of me_

December 18, 1992

Rogues body slumped towards the ground. Tears stung her eyes. How could he do this to her _again_. Why would he do it. He said he loved her, that he needed her. They had a kid for _fuck_ sake! She punched the ground, breaking the surface of the tile in the old Xavier Mansion. She didn't care. She didn't care if she ripped the entire place apart. It was because her it was still standing anyway.

Rogue looked at her hands. Still clutched in her hands was the crumpled letter he had left her. The sad meaningless words he'd written her, repeated in her mind.

_I can't do this any more. I thought is was love,_

_but now I know it was just lust._

_I think I loved you in the beginning, and I was happy we were having a son_

_but I can't pretend, not even for the sake of the baby._

_Alison() understands my needs, it's not always about her_

_I've already packed _

_Sorry, E()_

Rogue ripped the paper into a thousand pieces, or attempted, and threw them in the air. So he was with Alison, the X-Men's slut. Rage filed Rogues heart. She stood up wiped her tears, and stomped upstairs.

Inside her bed room Rogue took everything that even reminded her of him and threw it out the window. There weren't that many X-Men left, and so only a few saw her throwing out her cloths out of the back balcony. Seeing them made her wonder. Had they known, did they laugh behind her back at her stupidity for taking him back!

Rogue walked back inside and scream, it sounded like an screeching animal in pain. She fell again to the floor. She had never felt this drained, not in all her life. Her door slammed open and in walked Remy Lebeau in a long sleeved blue shirt, and black jeans. His fiery eyes looking at her with anger.

"Chere, snap ou'of it!" Remy stood above her now hands on his hips. "E wasn't man enough for ya." He bend down and rubbed her hair lightly. "Ah know how ya feel, meh, Ah been threw dis to."

"No ya haven' "Rogued sobbed.

Remy picked her shoulders up and placed her in his arms. "Den Chere let it all out. Ah'm here for ya"

Rogue clung to Remy's body. Sobs escaping and shaking her body violently. She was letting all her pain out, all of it, and when she was done she'd deal with them.

**Authors Note:** Okay so this was short, but I'm working on minimum sleep here. Okay so here's what the () mean.

Earth-1191- is an Alternate Universe, I can't remember which one, but I just wanted to use one of them. I pretty much wanted to use some worlds. This is one I remember the name of.  
Alison-is not Alison Blaire, who is Dazzler, but Alison Crestmere (Magma).  
E- refers to Eric Letinsher, Magneto. In age of Apocalypse Magneto can touch Rogue because Rogue absorb Polaris's magnetism.  
As always I hope you enjoyed my story. I hope to receive comments.


	5. The Reckless Night of One's Past

Hey sorry it took this long to add another chapter, but I lost my thumb drive, and it had my next chapter on it. So I went to Target to get a new one, and they were selling it for like $70, and I was like OMG. So I bought a cheep one with only 128MB for like $7 instead. So now I can have all my stories on here. YAY 8D.

Chapter Four: The Reckless Night of One's Past

Wolverine and Silver Fox sat on opposites sides of the fire. Each had their arms crossed over their chest covering the signs of what had happened only moments before. No one spoke a word, but the memory was flashing before their eyes. 

Wolverine was the first to speak, hoping to try and sound like his old aggressive self. "Foxy, about wha..."

Silver Fox looked at him. Her deep black eyes piercing his own. She wore a snarl on her tan face, she hadn't noticed though. Her mind fixed only on Wolverine. "DON'T" was all see said, and she turned around, with her back to him. She closed her eyes and the memories flashed towards the surface once more.

They had been running for what seemed like ages, Wolverine, Maverick, and herself. They had been sent by Martin Sutter, and Dr. Cornelius to retrieve some data from the Russian military base located in Victoria Island. They had made it there just in time to have Maverick walk in and then the whole place blow up. They hadn't anytime to even react as the building went up in flames and smoke. The force of the blast knocked both Wolverine and Silver Fox twenty feet from the base.

When Silver Fox had come to she was laying beside a fire that Wolverine had built ten miles from where the explosion had happen. She had her cloths off and a couple of bandages on her arms, legs and waist. Wolverine hadn't notice she was conscious, and so she received a show of his muscular body, even down to his penis. Silver Fox had to suppress a gasp at seeing it. She had taken in an huge breath which caused Wolverine to look at her.

If her expression surprised him, he didn't show it. Just stood there in his nakedness and looked down at her. She looked exotic to him. She was Native American, her skin naturally tan, and her long black hair reached over her shoulders to cover only a small bit of her breast. He felt himself jolt at the thought of taking her soft skin in his hands and running his finger down her arm.

Something awoke in him and he was lying on top of her in an instant. His arm reaching below him to move the cloth that he had placed over her from their packs they had brought with them. He could smell her fear as well as her excitement, just like an Tomcat could smell a Tabby in heat.

He bent his head and nibbled her neck. A small gasp escaped her lips and he continues as the noises increased. Part of him knew she was someone else's but the animal in him, and in her seemed to beg to be let out.

He reached down and pulled her knees up to his waist and slowly entered inside her. His size was more than she had expected and she moaned at the penetration of his manhood. He had barely thrust back in before she shook with pleasure.

"Your so BIG!" she gasped. Her nails digging into him has as he thrust into her some more. Her legs wrapped around him, as he continued to move at a steady pace. Her thigh muscle clenching as each of his moves forced incredible pleasure into her body. "Give it to me." Their bodies were moving like jell-O, as each of them joined in on the thrusting. "DEEPER!" she spoke threw clenched teeth.

Wolverine stopped and removed him self. He picked her up and turned her over. Entering once more he rode her. Forcing her waist to his penis in doggie style. She yelp, and arch her ass higher for more pleasure into her G-spot. She was so wet that he went into her easily and fastened his pace more. Moans were escaping his lips, yelps of "Fuck me!" "More", and "Yes" left hers.

She felt herself go into orgasm and seconds later Wolverine jerk her one last time before cumming inside her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her two him. Tracing his tongue down the side of her neck to the back. He nipped her and moaned. He was still inside her, he removed himself. Looking down at himself he was still hard.

Silver Fox turned and marveled at him. She felt her desire and threw him back. She wasn't down and neither was he at the looks of it. She sat on top of him and rock front to back slowly at first but quicken as the pleasure hit her in waves. She felt like a goddess on top of him. Like she was taming him. It felt good.

She began to bounce on top of his manhood, penetration was so intense she came to fast and she felt the orgasm flowing out of her and sliding onto his penis. She jerked as she continued to move. So much pleasure it was painful. Her face showed both of these, and Wolverine turned her over.

On top once more his rammed into her. Causing her to shutter and grip his back. Every thrust he put into her was almost animal like. She felt too much pleasure and cried out, her body clenching and jerking. It felt to her like orgasms were coming every second. Both Wolverine and her scream as at last they both felt the last of their energy, and orgasm come.

Wolverine remained on top of her. His seed flowing hot and long inside of Silver Fox. Silver Fox panted feeling him as well. He slumped and breathed in the earth that Silver Fox lay on top of.

It took only a moment for Silver Fox to realize what she had done. She pushed Wolverine off of her grabbed the cloth she had around her before and stepped over the fire to the other side._ How could I have done this!_ She looked a Wolverine and fear, guilt, and humiliation flowed threw her.

Silver Fox's mind flashed to the present. She needed to find some way to make sure no one new about what had happened between Wolverine and her. She need to make sure that even Wolverine wouldn't remember. She racked her mind, finally deciding on the only thing; killing Wolverine. She'd have to do it when he at least expected it.

_While he sleeps._ She thought. It would be an easy plan.She could just say he died with Maverick as well. So she waited until he looked tired, until his breath deepen, and she saw the rise and fall of his chest. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a think knife. One made of the same metal as Wolverine himself.Kneeling before him she raised the knife and plunged it into his heart.

Silver Fox walked down the faimlar path towards her cabin. The blood stand knife in her hands. Pushing memories from her mind she stepped threw the doorway. Everyone looked up. She looked at each of them, the men who she worked for. "It's done."

18 months later

He awoke with the sounds of foot steps running somewhere. Someone entered threw the door. "I see you awake." It was a man sitting in a wheel chair. He smiled at Wolverine. "I'm Professor Xavier, and this is my school for mutants."

I think everyone understands this chapter. Just remember what she did. So I update as soon as I can, but College started again and I may not be able to have a chapter every week. Later. 


End file.
